


Let This Moment be the First Chapter

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: It's been years now, and Sirius and Remus mean the world to each other... So  why does Sirius still feel shut out from the one he loves?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Day by Day [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 9





	Let This Moment be the First Chapter

For years now in the nights following a full moon Sirius just had to sit off to the side and want Remus try and bandage his new scars and scrapes feeling utterly helpless. Normally he was never one to back down from a challenge, however in this instance Sirius threw up his hands decided it simply wasn't worth it. He hated seeing Moony in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it. But Remus was always very firm about this matter, not letting Sirius get to close and he couldn't help but start to feel that things seemed to be missing. That there was a part of Remus that he was not privy to. 

Sirius didn't like this one but, not in the slightest, and well stayed back and held his tongued for a good long while enough was enough for him. "Let me help you," Sirius sat beside him pulling out his wand, "know a thing or two about healing spells-"

"No," Remus jerked away violently, "no... You know that I-"

"Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I mean it!" Remus continued, "I don't need the help-"

"I'm not saying you do!" Sirius interjected, "I just want to be able to... I love you Rem, but lately I've felt that something is missing and you're making the matter worse," his shoulders slumped forward. "I've been running with you on these nights for years, kept your secret long before that.... One would think that I should know you inside out by know but you keep me out, you keep me at arms length." Sirius runs a hand through his dark hair, "that's what I find that hurts me terribly... I've bared my soul to you, even told you things I've never spoken to James about... I'm just saying Moon... You've got all of me."

Remus was silent and appeared to be deep in thought, but Sirius was ready to pull back again not wanting to waist any more time on a subject he was more than certain he knew the answer too. It was pointless, there were just some things like that he needed to accept. Even if it wasn't fair. 

"I... There is one on my shoulder I can't quite reach."

Sirius found himself smiling, "I think I can help with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You've got all of me.".
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt [here](%E2%80%9DURL%E2%80%9D).


End file.
